


单亲妈妈贾啪嗒

by coooooookies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bottom Jared, Horny Jared, I love gentle Jensen so much, Jared is a single mother, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Jensen, guess it's because he is a housewife or what, somehow Misha has the time to take care of Tom when Jared is at work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: 是单亲贾妈妈遇到幼儿园詹老师的故事。本来应该是一篇黄文的但是写出来主要变成了谈恋爱。Jared is obsessed with Jensen, the teacher of Tom at the kindergarten.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 26





	单亲妈妈贾啪嗒

Jared对着镜子仔细整理着自己的头发。自从有了Tom以后他就很少再打扮自己了－－他全部的精力都给了这个出现在他人生里的小男孩，一个幻灭的美梦的产物。那时候什么都不懂的Jared坚持把这个孩子生了下来，却再也没见过Morgan。

倒不是说Jared是什么清纯货，他在以前自由自在的时候最喜欢的就是找男人乱搞，把他柔顺的刘海拨一拨再露出个无辜稚嫩的表情，不知道吸引来多少纯情男孩。然而不管怎样当年Jared只是个没吃过苦的刚进了大学的学生，Morgan靠每天一杯咖啡和不定期的鲜花把Jared哄得死心塌地。

他当初是哪里来的自信觉得可以把一个大他十几岁的男人掌控住？结局是一个玩过头的夜晚之后出现一个天大的意外，Morgan知道消息后甜言蜜语一番就没了踪影。而Jared傻乎乎地把孩子留了下来，在22岁这年就当了单亲妈妈。

“今天晚上你会好好听misha叔叔的话的对不对？”Jared蹲下来摸了摸Tom的脑袋，和Jared一样茂盛的棕发手感很软绵绵。Tom在嚼软糖，一边点头一边用模糊的声音答应着，转身像辆小火车一样跑出去了。

Jared围了一条深蓝色围巾，搭配一件夹克。他当然知道现在还是夏末－－但是他这样穿着很好看。他有多久没这样仔细注意自己的装扮了？Jared把卷翘的发尾从围巾里撩出来，发丝顺着脸侧滑下。

成为一个母亲差不多是完全颠覆了Jared的生活。以前他只需要把自己打扮得香喷喷的等着男人给他献殷勤，在酒吧里玩到凌晨4点，牛仔裤口袋里塞着几个套随时备用。但是只要知道你生过了孩子，你就变成了一块没人要的破布。何况就算有再怎么样诱人的外表，Jared没有那个机会出去挨操－－他要每天早上7点匆忙出门，把果酱和面包放在餐桌上留给他的儿子，然后出去打工到天黑，时不时还要被性骚扰。

他的Tom。一开始Jared在极度后悔的时候几乎要恨上自己的孩子，但是很快他的心被这个软软的娇弱的小家伙融化了。勉强完成大学学业后他连滚带爬地养活他自己和他的小宝宝－－住在对门的misha帮了很多忙，度过了Tom还不会说话的那段最艰难的时期。

现在Tom已经会自己穿衣服了，摔倒了会自己爬起来，也会吃自己的饭。Jared没有多少时间来陪他，如果没有misha也许他的儿子会出现严重的社交问题。好在Tom是个早熟又懂事的孩子。

Jared对着镜子想了想，用手把腰上的衣服收紧，又侧过身看了一眼，满意地确认他依旧有不错的身材。他还能轻松穿上他大二的裤子也是一个良好的证明。

玄关的地方有钥匙开门的声音，还有Tom大喊“misha叔叔－－”和男人带着笑的应答。Jared从卫生间探出头：“mish！今天晚上又要麻烦你了。”

蓝色眼睛的男人正把Tom抱起来，满怀爱意地把Tom颠了颠，引来小孩子的咯咯笑声。misha捏捏Tom的鼻子，抬头对Jared微笑：“机不可失，我看你想约会都快想疯了吧。”

Jared撇嘴，又钻回卫生间里面了：“跟ackles？那根本不能叫约会。我百分之99确定了他可能只喜欢女人。”他对着镜子又仔细整理了一下夹克外套，然后小心地给自己喷了一点香水。

说Jared不饥渴肯定是假的。ackles这个姓他都快在春梦里叫出来了，不过叫的更多的是这个男人的名字Jensen。Jensen是Tom的幼儿园老师，Jared个人认为ackles先生更适合去做模特。Jensen的脸是大理石雕出来的，毫不夸张，而且Jared一见到Jensen手臂上的肌肉就腿软。

像所有家长见到他们孩子的老师那样，Jared是在送Tom第一次去幼儿园的时候见到Jensen的。那时候Tom把牛奶泼到了Jared的衬衫上，然后开始坐在地上哭，而Jared忘记了给Tom穿鞋。

Jared弯着腰绞尽脑汁哄着Tom，然后一双靴子出现在他眼前。他抬起头，Jensen逆光站在那里简直跟希腊神话一样。他儿子的哭声提醒了他不要立刻开始讲什么无聊的搭讪词，或者不要把屁股扭的那么厉害。

Jensen对他笑了一下（对Jared来说那感觉就像聚光灯照在脸上）然后蹲下身轻而易举把Tom哄好了。他的儿子抽抽搭搭地抱住Jensen，把牛奶都弄到了Jensen的胸口上。Jared的眼睛不受控制地盯着那些漂亮的肌肉形状。

“他叫什么名字？”Jensen把Tom抱了起来，“我是这里的老师。”Jared正以最快速度把他的头发理成好看的样子，拿出他最清纯的眼神：“Tom。太感谢你了。”

Jensen点头，然后那个让Jared头昏的笑容就从他脸上没了：“他的鞋呢？”

呃。Jared一下子觉得自己衬衫上的牛奶渍变得格外明显起来。“我忘记给他穿了。”

Jensen对他挑起一边的眉毛，然后用宽容的语气说：“我知道了……平时家里不是你带孩子？另一位家长今天没空？”

Jared的手在背后抓了抓衬衫后摆：“就只有我一个人，平时是我邻居帮忙照顾他。”

Jensen并没有责备他什么，满怀同情地体谅了这个小小的可怜的单亲家庭，温声细语继续安慰着Tom，直到Tom把小脑袋搁在Jensen肩膀上睡着了。那天去上班的地铁上Jared坐过了站。

Jared又把他的围巾整理了一遍。他把钱包塞进裤子口袋，跟misha道别，然后走出门。傍晚的凉风吹动他的头发，Jared往两条街外的地铁口走去。

他出门是去约会的没错，但也不需要带什么东西，毕竟地点是Jensen家里。在很早之前Jared就把一堆套塞进了他的钱包里，等着哪天可以来场火辣的一夜情满足一下自己这个寂寞的单亲妈妈，可惜从来没用上过。

当你和你的心动对象最大的交集是一个上幼儿园的孩子的时候，要试着擦出火花真的是很难的事情。第二次去幼儿园的时候Jared用心打扮了一番，还拿出了他以前的低腰牛仔裤，一弯腰就能露出小截的皮肤。

他的计划被Tom毁了大半－－他被他的儿子用彩笔涂了一脸，Jensen获得了一个来自Tom的五角星贴纸贴在他完美的脸上。Jensen和他的对话基本上全是教育他该怎么好好带Tom，而Jared觉得自己开始嫉妒他的儿子了。

至少Jensen的声音非常迷人，而且被那双漂亮的绿眼睛看着的时候Jared所有怨言都蒸发走了。快回家的时候Jared成功装作不经意地用屁股蹭了Jensen的手。Jensen表情毫无变化，Jared很怀疑他到底有没有感觉到，但至少那天晚上Jared有足够的自慰素材了。

Jared平时坐地铁都是去上班，帮各种各样的人打扫房间，晚上再去家附近的酒吧做招待。每周二晚上有轮空，是他平时为数不多的和Tom相处的时间。而今天这个珍贵的夜晚，Jensen邀请他去他家里吃晚餐。

一个单亲妈妈的约会机会太少了。Jared自认已经足够饥不择食了，也许随便哪个愿意养Tom的男人他都可以接受。他实在不是个称职的家长，每天把小小的Tom扔给misha，从早到晚常常和Tom说不上几句话。

Jensen出现在Jared梦里的时候一般都没穿衣服，和Jared在各种地方来场火辣的性爱，在他耳边说着甜言蜜语。有一次Jensen是穿了衣服的，把Tom哄入睡之后亲吻Jared的耳侧，无名指上戴着和Jared一样的戒指。

Jared那天夜里醒过来以后瞪着天花板看了很久，听着卫生间里滴水的声音。他没有立刻回去接着睡，而是翻了好几次身，抚摸怀里Tom的头发。从那天开始，Jared隔几天就会挤出时间来亲自去接Tom放学。

虽然只有那么十几分钟，至少是Jared和Jensen待在一起的时间。倒不是说他真相信自己能钓上这么个完美男人，但是如果能来次一夜情也算赚到了。他们的对话局限于Tom每天的表现，教育Jared该怎么带好孩子，而Jared能做的就是不要死盯着Jensen的胯，或者不由自主舔嘴唇。

该怎么不表现得太像个饥渴寂寞难耐的单亲妈妈？Jared有时候怀疑自己像条小母狗一样见到Jensen就是一副发情的样子。他大概就是特别需要被Jensen这样强壮有力的男人狠操一顿－－或者需要被Jensen这样温柔的好男人疼爱一下。或者两种都是。Jared又开始舔嘴唇了。

Jared和Jensen的关系有了一点进展花了好几个月。在Jared开始觉得自己也许应该接受ackles先生只会在他梦里搞他的事实时，他接到电话，Tom发烧了。

听见手机里传来Jensen的声音的时候Jared觉得像在做梦，毕竟他没想过有一天会接到来自Jensen的电话。但是那些欣喜在听到Tom发烧的消息的时候全都跑光了。他无措地站在客户的房子里，手里拿着拖把。如果他就这么走了，他可能会被解雇，而misha恰好出远门了没法现在赶回来。

Jensen从电话那一头好好安抚了他。“你现在是不是抽不开身？我已经把他送去医院了，你可以相信我。”Jared六神无主地干完了一天的打扫活，跟他酒吧的同事换了班，在晚上7点终于赶到了医院，恰好遇上Jensen抱着熟睡的Tom出来，看起来已经没事了。

Jared知道自己看起来肯定糟透了，凌乱又气喘吁吁，奔到Jensen面前把手放到Tom的额头上，亲自确认了温度正常才安心。

“他已经没事了。”Jensen把Tom递到Jared怀里，Jared小心地接过，让Tom靠在他的肩膀上。Jensen拍了拍Jared的胳膊，很有安抚的意思。“我帮你付了诊费，不用还我。Tom是个好孩子。”

那天晚上Jensen把Jared送到了家门口，misha已经在焦急地等着了。有趣的一点是因为平时接送Tom的大多是misha，他和Jensen甚至更熟一些。看着Jensen和misha交谈，Jared才觉得心慢慢落回地面。他低头注视着Tom的睡颜，伸手拨动他的孩子额前的发丝。

从那天开始Jensen和Jared有时不时的私人交谈了。Jared想把Jensen勾引到手的动力无疑更大了，待在对方边上总是会给他无法形容的安全感，ackles先生简直是世界上最火辣的男人。

他们会在闲聊时偶尔谈起兴趣爱好，Jared不遗余力地刻意展示他的腰线和屁股，在Jensen面前扭来扭去已经成为他的习惯了。尽管从未收到明显的回应，Jared总是告诉自己要对他的魅力有信心。何况在Jensen面前当一个小骚货绝对是极好的性幻想素材。

Jared顺着人流走出了地铁站。得益于他的身高，他在地铁站门口一眼就看见了等候着的Jensen。对方向他挥手，远远地亮出ackles典型的迷人微笑。Jared回以同样的笑容，急急地穿过出人群朝他的约会对象走过去。这应该算是个约会吧？

至少Jared一个星期前询问Jensen有没有空的时候，他想的绝对是一场约会。可能还有一场性爱之类的。他收到一个问句“你每周二都有空吗”然后是一个邀约“下周二来我家吃饭怎么样，今天我还有点活要干”。

Jensen的表情看起来和平常没什么两样，Jared知道合理的猜测是这就是一顿晚饭，没有别的。虽然他立刻幻想出了五种不同的在Jensen家做爱的情景。

所以至少为了他可悲的幻想，Jared把自己打扮成一朵娇花来见Jensen了。他们两个当中总该有一个人不会对另一个的性魅力毫无所觉－－

Jared用力吞咽了一下，觉得他差不多马上就弄湿了下面的某个小洞。今天Jensen没有像平时一样简单地穿着衬衫－－当然，即使穿着随便一件衬衫Jensen ackles也可以把人辣到尖叫，但是今天他套着一件皮衣。

老天。Jared几乎注意不到Jensen在跟他说什么了，只是心不在焉地感觉到某个洞饥渴地收缩着，他的腿变得软绵绵，呼吸变得急促起来，血液涌上他的脸颊。Jensen是故意这么穿的吗？因为他必须知道他这样穿有多大的威力。

很快Jared就感觉到了Jensen和平时的不同。走在去Jensen家的路上，还没完全暗下去的天色照着Jensen眨眼时闪动的睫毛。他们在聊天，但不是和往常一样话题主要集中在Tom身上，而是完全关于Jared和Jensen的。他甚至对Jared挑眉微笑：“围巾很漂亮。”

这是个约会，Jared晕乎乎地想。Jensen有点不太一样－－在幼儿园的时候他是个温柔又耐心的老师，而现在他风趣又悠闲，榛绿的眼睛专注地看着Jared，聊着他们最喜欢的音乐和书籍。

他们的音乐口味惊人地一致。走到Jensen家门口的时候他们正在兴高采烈地赞美乡村音乐和摇滚，列数最喜欢的歌手排名。Jensen拿出钥匙开了门：“幸存者绝对是很好的……我准备了千层面，你喜欢芝士对吧？”

Jensen的屋子打扫得很整洁。Jared去过不少单身男人家里，而Jensen如果没有请人打扫的话，他的保洁程度真的很高，大概因为他是个幼师。Jensen把钥匙放在柜子上，回头对Jared眨了一下左眼：“马上就烤好了，不如你先去客厅等着吧。”

Jared向上帝发誓如果Jensen再对他那样眨眼那就是犯罪。他在Jensen家深色的沙发上坐下，织料舒适地下陷，Jared脑子里闪过几种能在沙发上应用的性爱姿势。这绝对不是Jared自己的问题……不完全是。

厨房里有烤箱发出叮的一声，然后是打开烤箱拿烤盘的声音。Jared把两条腿叠在一起，觉得破天荒第一次对一场约会有些紧张。一夜情？那当然很好。但是Jared知道自己心里更希望Jensen会成为Tom的爸爸。

Jensen从厨房里走了出来，一手戴着隔热手套拿着一大盘千层面。香味飘得房子里到处都是，而且烹饪的Jensen真是迷人极了。Jared从沙发上弹起来走向那盘诱人的食物：“你平时经常烤东西吃吗？”

“我还挺喜欢厨房的。”Jensen小心地把锡纸剥开，“大概和我喜欢小孩子有关系？”Jensen已经把他的皮衣脱掉了，只剩下里面的黑色短袖T恤，导致Jared一直盯着他的小臂看。

一顿美妙的晚餐，从各种意义上都是。他们的共同点比Jared预想的多多了，而且上帝啊他已经几年没有约会过了。他想过跟着随便哪个摸他屁股的酒吧客人回家，但是他不能这样对他的小儿子。为了Tom他放弃了一切上床约会的机会。

“嘿，”晚餐结束的时候Jensen对他微笑，“你想听我弹吉他吗？”Jensen和Jared都会弹吉他，Jared是在高中学的。他高中学了不少零零碎碎的东西，其中还包括芭蕾。当然芭蕾这一点后来主要应用在了床上。

Jensen去他卧室里拿来了他常用的吉他（Jared克制着不要往Jensen卧室里瞄），据Jensen说已经跟了他好几年了。他们坐在沙发上，而弹吉他的Jensen能让人忽略周围的一切，世界上好像就剩下Jensen这一个人。

Jensen确实很擅长吉他，而那些手指拨动琴弦的样子让Jared的想法飘向了另一个地方。这一切都太完美了，Jensen低头的时候那些长得过分的睫毛会遮住他的眼睛。

然后Jensen按住了还在微微作响的弦，抬眼注视着Jared露出无奈的笑容：“好吧，我得说我从很久之前就想吻你了。现在是个好时机吗？”

见鬼的绝对是。Jared扑向Jensen的时候在嘟哝：“你等的肯定不会有我久……”然后隔着Jensen怀里的吉他吻上他幻想了太久的嘴唇。跟Jared想的差不多，甚至要更好，Jensen尝起来温暖湿润又柔软，还有芝士的味道。

Jensen把吉他放到了一边，搂住Jared专注于这个吻。Jared不太清楚他们吻了多久，感觉永远都不够，而他们分开的时候两个人都已经喘不过气来。他们贴在一块，Jared感觉到那两条日思夜想的手臂环在他腰上，有力又不容拒绝。

他们两个踉踉跄跄地牵扯在一起去了Jensen的卧室，倒在床上，一路上进行了“我们才第一次约会”“如果你现在停下来我绝对不会饶了你”之类的短暂争论。Jared大声哼哼唧唧着用腿勾住Jensen的腰：“我有没有告诉过你我在高中练过芭蕾？”

Jensen伸手把灯拍掉了，Jared的视野一片黑暗，然后Jensen把他摁在床上把脸埋在Jared的脖子里：“你在床上一直都这么喜欢撒娇吗？”

Jared迅速地感觉到自己脸红了。他想反驳自己没有撒娇，但是Jensen的呼吸喷在他脖子上，Jensen的手臂像铁一样把他箍在怀里。他之前怎么没有发现Jensen力气这么大？但是Jared快完全动不了了，像个小兔子之类的被摁在被子里。最后他只是在Jensen身体下面扭动：“等我把套拿出来……”

Jensen稍微放开了他一点，Jared喘着气把他的钱包拿出来，翻出那几个他还以为永远不会用到的套。一片模糊的黑暗中Jared看到Jensen把他的T恤脱掉了，开始解腰上的皮带。老天，老天，这真的要发生了。

Jared把牛仔裤蹬掉的时候Jensen已经脱干净了。见鬼的Jared什么都看不见，所以他毫不犹豫伸手去抓Jensen的阴茎。他先摸到的是Jensen结实的腹部，然后Jensen一把抓住了他乱摸的手放到那根硬挺的阴茎上。

Jared在高中睡了那么多的男生不是白睡的，他在床上绝对是个称职的小婊子。他用手迅速地撸动了几下，然后在Jensen惊讶的喘息声里撑起身把Jensen的前端含进嘴里。

Jensen把一只手放在Jared的后脑上，在Jared舔弄的时候揪住了他的头发。腥膻的味道弥漫在他的嘴里，Jared能感觉到Jensen的紧绷，克制着小幅度在Jared的嘴里抽送。

在Jensen满足地呻吟出声的时候Jared露出一个小小的得意的微笑。又来了一次深喉之后他把Jensen的阴茎吐出来，翻过身饥渴又挑衅地拿屁股去蹭那根尺寸惊人的东西。

他的得意肯定是被Jensen感觉到了，因为立刻有一巴掌落到Jared屁股上，把他惊得叫出了声。Jared把脸垂下来埋进枕头里，听着背后Jensen撕开一个套的声音，他的阴茎湿黏地抵在床上。

他太需要这个了，需要Jensen拿他的大肉棒好好教训Jared的小洞，又准又狠地操进最深处的地方。Jensen用一只手扶住了Jared的胯，而Jared迫不及待抬高了屁股往后顶。

Jensen很轻松地顶进了那个湿乎乎的小洞，俯下身抓住Jared的腰，对方正呻吟着向后靠想把那根肉棒吃得更深。Jensen满足了他的愿望－－用力一挺腰，挤开火热的软肉直接撞到敏感的深处。

每一下动作都能撞到盆骨，Jensen动了没几下Jared的腰就软了，哼哼唧唧抓着被子什么都忘个干净，只知道配合Jensen的节奏迎接那根阴茎，满足一下他几年没尝过真货的小洞。

Jensen喘息着，弯下腰把Jared抱在怀里，火热的身体贴在一起，在Jared浪叫个不停的时候亲吻他的后颈。Jared被他操得很快达到了高潮，颤抖着喊着Jensen的名字，像条听话的小母狗那样伏着。在几次用力的冲刺之后，Jensen闷哼一声射了出来。

他们一起倒在床上，Jared软绵绵地动来动去扭头亲吻Jensen，两个人在床上温存了半天。Jensen亲了一下Jared的鼻尖：“不敢相信这是我们第一次约会。”

Jared噗嗤一声，把腿压到Jensen身上：“我从第一次见面就想这么做了。……我听起来就像刚被操过，天啊我想念这个。”

Jensen掐了一下他的腰：“你需要回去吗？你明天需不需要换一身衣服？”Jared发出了一些模糊的类似“我不想动”的声音，把脸埋到Jensen怀里。

他们安静了一会，然后Jared开口了：“我不想显得太可悲，但是我们还会有下一次的对吧？”

Jensen笑了起来，Jared能感觉到他的胸口震动：“我很认真。”他用胳膊搂住了Jared，轻抚他的头发。Jared动了动：“我工作的酒吧里有一堆人摸我屁股，这样也没关系？”

“我觉得如果Tom再有一个家长的话，你就不需要打两份工了。”Jensen回答。该死的，Jared觉得自己又脸红了。他伸手戳了Jensen一下：“你最好别告诉我这一切都是misha安排来安慰我的。”

他们一起笑了，Jared蹭了Jensen两下：“你这里有电影看吗？”

他们一起去沙发上看了《驱魔人》，Jared还穿着Jensen的睡衣。也许明天他的老板见到他穿着和昨天一样的衣服会暗自腹诽，但是谁关心那个呢？他拥有了一个好男友了。

**Author's Note:**

> misha到底为什么有空带孩子大概是因为他是家庭主妇  
我太喜欢饥渴碧池小贾了呃


End file.
